<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times dream cried in front of his friends, and the 1 time he didn't by dreamidgaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652444">5 times dream cried in front of his friends, and the 1 time he didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf'>dreamidgaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Animal Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is emotional and cries in front of his friends, but they're always willing to listen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times dream cried in front of his friends, and the 1 time he didn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why do I like making dream sad :( this chapter focuses on a pet death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was an emotional person. It wasn't hard to make him cry and he never tried to cover it up either, for as private a person that he is, his emotions were like an open book. </p><p>The first time he cried in front of his friends was when the family cat had died. His mom called him while he was at work, her sniffles muffled through the call. Their old cat needed to be put down, too sick to function properly. </p><p>He left work quickly, rushing through an explanation to his boss that he didn't bother waiting for a response to. His hands shook slightly has he turned the key in his car, small tears already trailing down his face as he drove home. </p><p>When he got there, he saw their cat resting in his cage, body looking skinny and fragile. He laid down next to it, face on the floor, looking into the cage. He cooed at him, gentle words of comfort falling from his lips. His nose was running, as were the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He sat there all day, saying his goodbyes to the family pet. </p><p>His mom had to coax him up, she asked if he wanted to come with them to the vet to say goodbye. He shook his head, his head hurt from the crying, and he couldn't imagine having to see his last moments. He watched as his parents carried the cage to the car, eyes squeezed shut as he saw his cat for the last time.</p><p>He made his way to his room, tissue in hand blowing his nose. He booted up his computer, joining the call that Sapnap and George were in. They were bickering among themselves, as usual. </p><p>They paused as they heard him enter and waited for him to do his normal 'yo' greeting. Instead, silence filled the call. </p><p>"Dream? What's wrong?" George spoke up first. </p><p>"My cat had to be put down." His voice broke at the end, raising high as he tried to fight down more tears.</p><p>Apologies started up, Sapnap and George feeling sorry for their friend. Dream cried again, head resting in his hands trying to block out the bright screen light. </p><p>"I-It's okay. It was bound to happen eventually." Dream explained through tears.</p><p>"Yeah, but it still sucks dude. We're here for you whenever, okay?" Sapnap's soft voice sounded through his headset. </p><p>Dream smiled for the first time in hours, "I know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>